Daughters of Salem: The Curse Returns
by kpop-ate-danielle
Summary: New girls come to Ipswich and they attract the Sons' attention. While the Daughters keep a secret of their own, a new force of evil is coming from both of their pasts...R/OC T/OC P/OC PLZ READ! *DISCONTINUED BUT TO BE REWRITTEN*
1. Dropping In

_Maria_

Kaylee, Scarlett, and I stood on the cliff, looking down the good 200-foot drop. Kay shivered and backed up a foot while Scar kicked a pebble off with her stiletto biker boots, digging her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket. My brown hair whipped around my face and eyes as I scanned over the crowd of dancing teenagers on the beach below, watching the couples dance way too close and mature for high school students, but in today's time, who cared?

"Remind me again why Rose sent us here?" Scar crossed her arms and tossed her hair, causing her white-blonde hair to whip over her shoulder. I looked over at my "sister" and smiled softly. "Because she's Rose," I answered. Scar smirked a little and looked over her shoulder at Kaylee. "You ready, Baby Girl?"

Kay bit her bottom lip and looked over the edge again. "I—I don't know about this, guys…I mean, do we _always _have to listen to Rose?"

Scar and I looked at each other, then back at Kay. "Yeah." We said at the same time, making Kay roll her green eyes.

"Well, whatever. Let's get this over with." Kaylee sighed before stepping up in between Scar and I. We all grabbed each other's hands, then letting our Power sink in, causing our eyes to blaze white.

"Let's crash this party, ladies." Scar grinned before we hurled ourselves over the edge.

Maybe I should explain our predicament. You see, the four of us, Rose, Scar, Kay, and I have the Power. The Power is a gift and a curse that was given to us at the age of 13, mostly because our families were the only three out of the five that survived the Salem Witch Trials. I know I said three families and there are four of us. Well, Rose and Kaylee are paternal twins, which mean they're from the same family but that Rose is almost eight months older. Scarlett comes in next, then me, but Kaylee remains the youngest. The fifth family was banished for wanting the power to rule the world but my family, the Whitlock's, who were almost the leader in a way, wouldn't allow it. So they disappeared off the face of the earth and we haven't really thought about them much since. Then when we turn 18, we Ascend. Rose already Ascended earlier this summer and Scar is next, then me, followed by little Kaylee.

Why did we come to Ipswich, Massachusettes? Because Rose made us for some reason she won't tell us, which kinda ticks me off, considering she elected herself leader just because she's the oldest and has already Ascended. It aggravates Scar and Kay too but I guess it kinda messes with me the most because my family's the oldest, but oh well. So Rose enrolled us into Spenser Academy, the private school that the richest people in New England attend but I didn't care. I missed home. My home was where I belonged, in Salem, where my people started and ended. But Rose didn't care what I wanted and that was that. We had to listen to her and I was truthfully sick and tired of it.

We landed with a soft thump and we all let go of our hands, brushing off the dust on our outfits. Kay shook out her flip flops and Scar and adjusted her jacket. We took off walking and entered through the trees, then down the small hill that led to the party. I could feel all eyes on us and I looked down, ignoring the gawking from the teenagers around here. We passed by several bon fires before we found a small clearing that wasn't completely surrounded by teens and we stood in a circle, looking around.

"Hmm…So this is who we'll be spending senior year with?" Scar raised an eyebrow and scanned the crowd with her eyes blue eyes. "Well, well, well…" Uh oh. I knew that tone: she had seen some extremely hot guy and was going to stare him down until he came over and asked her out. I followed her gaze and I understood why she put on that tone.

"Wow…" Kaylee murmured. "I didn't think boys could be that gorgeous and not be gay…" I stifled a laugh and checked out the four of them, who were all looking around as well.

There was one with dark, almost spiky hair and matching eyes. He had that leader look to him, the one you saw on an over-achiever, almost like Rose but normal. The one standing beside him had shoulder-length, chestnut-colored hair, with a leather biker jacket and a slight slouch. I could see which one had caught Scar's eye…The third one on the other side of the "leader" had dark spiky hair too, but ice blue eyes that were bright even fifteen feet away. I could tell just by looking at him that he had to be the youngest; I mean no boy can be that Backstreet Boy cute and not be the youngest, but that didn't seem to bother Kay. But the fourth one was the one that caught my eye.

He had silver-blonde hair and ice blue eyes, with that bad boy look about him. He reached up and propped his arm against the oldest, leaning against his shoulder. I noticed the fingerless gloves and I truthfully thought it was cute…

Scar whistled softly. "So this is what New England air does to a boy." Kay and I laughed softly and the boys chose that moment to look our way.

The blonde's eyes scanned over us then settled on me, locking gazes. Then a shock went through me like a bolt of lightning when he smiled at me. It wasn't his insanely good looks…There was _power _within that gaze and I felt it in the air as we all locked eyes with them.

"Well, I'm gonna like this year, girls." Scar tossed her hair and walked over to biker boy, leaving Kay and I standing there, gaping at her like idiots.

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please tell me what you think!!! If you want to know more about the story and the girls, I have pictures and a full summary on my profile! Please Review!!!!_**

**_Disclamier: I do not own The Covenant, only my OCs...Though if I owned these boys, I'd be alot happier in life waking up knowing I gave people Reid and Caleb!!! :D_**


	2. The Sons

Chapter 2: The Sons

_Maria_

Well, I wasn't gonna let Scar go over there by herself so Kay and I followed…sadly. I saw the blonde's eye_s _light up as I came closer and I sighed softly. I was not in the mood for flirting, considering I was still aggravated with Rose. Scar stopped in front of them and gave them her flirty smile, tossing her hair again, making me roll my eyes. "Hi." She smiled specifically at the biker boy and he grinned down at her.

"Hello." He said in an extremely deep voice, super deep for a senior in high school. I noticed that he had really pretty hazel eyes and I knew that was already enough for Scar, well adding to the fact that he was wearing a leather jacket, which was Scar's most prized possession.

"I'm Scarlett Manson and this is Maria Whitlock-" I nodded when she said my name, "-and Kaylee Anders." Kay smiled shyly and waved. "So I take it that you boys go to Spenser?" I knew by the look in her eye, she wasn't going to stop the flirting 'til the cops came to break up the party.

"Yep," Biker Boy nodded, looking up at the oldest, then back down at Scar. "You girls new?"

Scar nodded. "Yeah. Our first days tomorrow."

"Cool…Well, I'm Pogue Parry and this is Caleb Danvers-" He pointed at the oldest, then the youngest. "And Tyler Simms," He gave a slight nod at Kay, who blushed massively and bit her bottom lip, using her innocent look against the poor, defenseless teenage boy. "And last but semi-least is Reid Garwin." He nodded his head towards the blonde boy, whose eyes were scanning up and down me. I blushed a little and looked over at Kay for some sort of help, but the girl was too busy wowing Tyler.

"So is this the senior class?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the crowd dancing around us.

Caleb shrugged. "Give or take a few juniors but yeah, this is us." He smiled sweetly and I smiled back, knowing we were going to be friends but probably nothing more; I could tell just by looking at him he was the drop-dead serious type and I already had to deal with Rose so that would not fly with me.

"So why are three pretty girls like you all wandering around in the woods at night?" Reid smirked at me and I laughed a little. "Shall I point out to you that we are on a crowded beach?" I smiled quirking an eyebrow. He laughed once, throwing an arm around my shoulder. "You know what? You're alright, Maria." I smiled and pulled myself away from his side.

"Well, well, well…" a fifth voice came from behind Kay and we all turned to see a guy with ice blue eyes and shoulder length curly hair. "New girls, I guess? Well, hello. I'm Aaron Abbot."

Scar crossed her arms and scoffed a little. "And I don't care." Kay and I laughed a little while the boys chuckled. "Thanks for interrupting our conversation but you're not wanted here…" Scar turned around and faced Pogue, giving him that smile again.

"Hey!" Aaron grabbed my arm as I turned around, twirling me to face him. "You're the hot one, anyways." His lips came dangerously closer to mine and I jerked my head away.

I was suddenly no longer against Aaron's chest; I opened my eyes and saw the back of Reid's head as he pushed me behind him, keeping his hands on my waist. Kay half-hid behind Tyler, who held his arm out slightly, blocking her from Aaron's view.

Aaron snorted and crossed his arms. "So the Sons of Ipswich have gotten three more b*****es." He smirked and Reid snarled, snapping his left arm back and punching Aaron in the face. I gasped and laced my fingers through both of his hands, stopping him from pummeling Aaron.

"Get out of here, Abbot, _before _I kill you." Reid growled, squeezing my hands once. I peeked around his arm and saw the blood running down Aaron's face from his nose, newly broken.

Aaron's eyes slid up my body and I shuddered, hiding behind Reid. "Fine, Garwin. But this isn't over yet, boys." He and his goonies walked away, causing Kay, Scar, and I to let out a sigh of relief.

Reid dropped my hands and I walked around to stand in front of him beside my "sisters". I smiled up at Reid and he only nodded his head once, smirking back. Tyler still kept a firm grasp of Kay's arm and she didn't seem to be against it. All the while, Scar was standing dangerously close to Pogue, her hand resting on his bicep. I sighed a little and looked at the boys. "Thanks, you guys. He was a perv…"

Reid smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Better get used to it, Whitlock." I quirked an eyebrow at that statement and smiled shyly. "You'll be stuck with him the rest of this year."

"Oh, joy." Scar muttered, her voice coated in sarcasm.

The music stopped and I could faintly hear sirens in the distance. "Hey, guys! Dylan just called and said he saw four cops coming this way on Old Dell Road!" Chaos erupted and teens started running into the forest towards their cars.

"You girls have a ride?" Tyler looked at Kay as we ran into the forest.

She shook her head, smiling. "Nope."

Tyler grinned, nodding his head towards the other boys. "You're more than welcome to come with us." So we followed the boys to a clearing in forest and stopped next to a big Hummer. Tyler held open the back doors and Scar, Kay and I climbed in the very backseat, while Pogue and Caleb got in the middle, then Tyler and Reid in front. Tyler zoomed down the dirt road and we burst out of the trees, hitting Main Street, and then heading towards the campus of Spenser.

When Tyler stopped the Hummer in the parking lot, everyone piled out. Scar leaned against the back end of the Hummer with Kay and I while Pogue and Caleb said goodnight, going to a silver Mustang. Then Tyler and Reid came around the Hummer for us, walking us to the dorms. Scar separated from the rest of us, going to her single dorm on the floor below me and Kay's dorm. When we reached room 119, Kay leaned against the door and I looked up at the guys.

"Um…thanks for saving us tonight and the ride home…" I smiled softly at Tyler then Reid.

"Anytime." Reid smirked, which was something I noticed he did more than smiling. "Just don't keep getting yourselves in trouble, k?"

I laughed once. "I'll make note of that…" I looked over at Kay, who was peeking at Tyler through her lashes. I elbowed her lightly and she jumped a little, gasping as she looked up at me. I sighed, and looked back at them. "Well…goodnight…Hopefully we'll see you guys tomorrow in some of our classes." I smiled brightly, truly hoping that we would end up in the same classes.

"'Night, ladies." Reid winked and Tyler nodded once before they disappeared down the hallway. As soon as they turned the corner towards the stairs, Kay slumped against the door.

"Oh, my God." She moaned, closing her eyes. "Did you _see_ Tyler? Dear Lord…." I laughed lightly and unlocked the door, flicking on the light, letting her in.

"Come on, Baby Girl." I giggled as we walked in, getting ready for bed. After I changed, I slipped into bed and checked my phone, turning it on silent while Kay closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"Hey, Maria?" She asked softly. I turned to her and nodded for her to go on. "Did you notice that Aaron called them the Sons of Ipswich?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Kay shrugged. "Well, it's kinda eerily similar to us being the Daughters of Salem, don't you think?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Are you assuming they're witches?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I was just wondering." She sighed, then rolled over, flicking out the light before we both fell into a dreamless sleep, unaware of the storm brewing outside.


	3. Sons & Swimming

_Chapter 3: Sons & Swimming_

_No POV_

He stood on the ledge of their window, staring inside at the sleeping teenager girls. He felt the side of his mouth tilt up in a smirk as his eyes blazed black before he closed them. Then he stood straight, leaned back, and let himself fall the three stories to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. As he opened his eyes again, they turned back to their normal green color as he walked into the trees on the outskirts of Spenser Academy.

"Did you find them?" a voice asked softly before she stepped out of the trees, her caramel-colored hair whipping around her face in the light breeze, her stormy grey eyes bright in the moonlight. "Are they truly here?"

He nodded. "Yes, my dear. All three of them…the younger three, all inside the dorm of Spenser." He chuckled darkly, pacing back in the forth in front of her. "I really didn't think it'd be this easy, Veronica, but…you were right…" He stood in front of the young witch and smiled. "I never thought I'd be working alongside a Salem witch."

Veronica placed her hands on her hips and smiled a devious smile on the face of an angel. "I never thought I'd be with a Son of Ipswich, but I guess all that has changed, don't you think so, sister?" She looked over her shoulder at the shadows in the woods.

"Yes, Veronica." A third voice sneered. "It's just too bad the others couldn't be a part of this…little party of ours…"

Veronica and Chase met eyes and laughed darkly together, plotting the deaths of their brothers and sisters.

_Maria_

When I woke up the next morning, I walked into the bathroom built into our dorm room and took a shower, dreading on our first day. It was bad enough that everyone stared at the party last night but being stuck in a room with them for an hour at a time was even worse than I imagined. After Kay showered and we both changed into the drab uniform, we picked up our schedules at the main office, running into Scar there as well. I glanced over both of theirs before looking at my own.

"Hey, we've got English and Algebra together." I murmured, looking at theirs.

"Swimming?" Scar's blue eyes went wide as she did a double-take of the paper in front of her. "They have _swimming _as a class?"

"Well, yeah, considering its Spenser's biggest past time." A voice said behind us and we twirled to see none other than the Sons of Ipswich smiling at us, wearing the male version of our uniform. I smiled up at Caleb, who had spoken.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to enjoy it." Scar muttered, rolling her eyes at Pogue, who smiled down at her.

"Ladies, ladies." Reid stepped in between Scar and I. "Please do not doubt the amazement of our swimming abilities."

I laughed once. "Amazement, huh? Well, I'll have you know, I took lessons as a kid at the Y. And I actually was pretty good in junior high, so I say…" I stepped up closer to him to emphasize my point. "Bring it on, Garwin."

He smirked at me before I followed Pogue and Caleb into Algebra ll.

Most of the day was a blur to me until lunch came, where I walked into the cafeteria with Scar and Kay, immediately spotting the boys in the very back, at their own little table in the back. Kay slid in beside Tyler, while Scar sat on the table beside Pogue, leaving me to sit in between Caleb and Reid, who smiled mischievously at me.

"Hello, Whitlock." He grinned, his ice blue eyes tearing through mine. "I'm looking forward to seeing you 'beat' me in swimming…"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "So you automatically assume I'm going to lose?"

Reid grinned so brightly that I blushed and looked down at my tray. "Baby, I don't assume…" He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I _know_."

"Reid." Caleb's stern voice made him pull back and allowed me to breathe again. Reid rolled his eyes at the oldest friend of his and looked back down at me, sighing softly.

"So I assume you ladies are up for Nicky's tonight?" He looked down at me then at my sisters.

"Nicky's?" Scar raised an eyebrow. "Dare I ask?"

Pogue laughed a little and shook his head. "Nah, Scarlett. Nicky's is the local bar we hang out at. Play pool, eat, all that fun stuff. We were planning on going later. You girls in?"

Scar looked at me with an almost begging in her eyes and I sighed, looking to see Kay's reaction but she was too busy blushing at Tyler while he told a dumb blonde joke. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Scar. "Why not?"

"Yes! Thanks, Maria!" Scar grinned then turned back to Pogue, smiling all flirty-like at him. I rolled my eyes again and turned back to Reid.

"So we'll see you guys in Swimming, I guess?" I looked at my schedule and groaned. "Next class?"

Reid grinned. "Don't worry, Whitlock. We'll go easy on you."

I scoffed jokingly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not worried, Garwin." I stood up and leaned close to his ear. "But you should be."

With that, I pulled Kay and Scar out with as much strength as I could without taking Pogue and Tyler with us. We walked across campus to the gym building, opening one of the side doors, entering the pool room, already crowded with teenagers. I walked up to the coach and handed her the slip all of our teachers had to sign. She handed us the blue uniforms and I gave Scar hers and I smirked at the sick expression on her face.

"We have to wear _this_?" She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Rose so owes us."

I laughed a little before we went into the locker room and changing, then walking back out into the pool room. We went around to the back of the pool room, where we sat down on one of the benches, watching the other students warm up. Scar looked around the room while Kay picked at the frayed strap of her swim suit. I looked up from my feet when I heard Scar gasp.

"Oh. My. God." Her shocked voice caused me and Kay to snap our heads in the direction she was staring in. I could feel my own mouth drop when my eyes settled on the Sons of Ipswich. "I cannot believe how lucky these Spenser girls are!" Scar muttered, crossing her arms. "They get to stare at them _all the time_ and don't even see how hot they are."

I put my hand on her arm. "Control, Scar." I laughed a little.

The coach blew the whistle and called everyone's attention. "Alright! Listen up! We've got three new students and I'm not gonna make them swim today but they will be swimming tomorrow! So I want all of you to show them how Spenser's swimming is down, ok?!" Scar rolled her eyes and I kinda ignored the man/woman coach, who was impossible to tell if she/he was either one of them.

We sat there basically the entire class, watching everyone else swim and not have a good time, realizing that I was stuck in this class the rest of my senior year. After class ended, everyone went back their dorms, where Kay and I prepared for the night at Nicky's.

_** A/N: I was really psyched when I saw all the reviews about my story and I immediately started writing more!!! I plan to write and add a new chapter at least every day because I know I hate waiting for stories to update. So thanks for reading and click the pretty little green button below and tell me how I did!!!**_

_** Disclaimer: Do I own The Covenant? Nope…:(**_


	4. Nicky's

_**A/N: I was really excited to write this chapter so I hope you like it! I was so keen on writing in different POVs but I was actually kinda scared to switch back and forth. If Reid doesn't cuss, it's because I usually don't like writing cuss words into my stories. Hope you enjoy, though! :D**_

_Chapter 4: Nicky's_

_Maria_

I stood in front of the closet, pursing my lips again and again while Kay was in the shower, singing Taylor Swift. I sighed, and then banged on the bathroom door to get Kay's attention. "Kay! Quit singing and help me out!"

She laughed once and shut off the water, coming out a second later wrapped in a towel. "Jeez, woman! Give me two seconds! I need to look _perfect_!" She ran back into the bathroom and I rolled my eyes.

"Kay, we're going to a _bar_. Tyler's not gonna care what you look like if he's drunk." I yelled back through the door, plopping down on my bed. A few minutes later, Kay stepped out, completely dressed and slammed the door against the wall.

"Maybe so." Kaylee smirked before heading over to her closet, picking out her aqua Converse to match her sequined top. "But I do." She tightened the laces and adjusted her curly ponytail, draping it over her shoulder. "Alrighty. Let's help you out, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, standing. "That'd be nice." Kay tore through my closet and threw out my purple spaghetti strap tank, with gold little sparkles all over. She hit me with my favorite faded distressed jeans and I sighed. "Now why didn't I think of this?"

She smiled, giggling softly. "Because I'm the bomb." I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom to get dressed, letting my hair down in waves. I fixed my make-up, walking back out to see Scar sitting on the bed, wearing a black mini-skirt, white tank top, black and white arm gloves and her leather jacket.

"You girls ready?" I asked, picking up denim jacket. They both nodded before we walked out into the hallway, locking the door behind us, heading towards the parking lot where I spotted Tyler and Reid leaning against the side of the Hummer. My heart squeezed a little when I saw Reid in his gray sweatshirt and a black beanie covering his blonde hair, except for a little bit that fell into his eyes.

I was going to have a good night tonight.

_Reid_

Baby Boy randomly elbowed me in the middle of our conversation and he jerked his head back towards the school. I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on three beautiful girls headed our way, and then I realized that it was Scarlett, Kaylee, and the angel, Maria. She was wearing distressed jeans and Converse, the ultimate laid-back look that I thought was kinda hot in a girl but still…I looked up at Baby Boy to see him swallow and keep his eyes glued to Kaylee. I rolled my eyes and sighed, crossing my arms as they walked over. It was gonna be a long night, I could tell.

_Kaylee_

Tyler met my eyes and smiled at me as I began to blush massively, causing Scar to roll her eyes and Maria to smile sweetly at me. "Don't be afraid of him, Kay. It's so obvious he likes you." She murmured to me before we were within hearing range of the boys. I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. Tyler grinned at me and I saw Reid elbow him, and then jerk his head in my direction. Ty smiled then walked up to meet me.

"Hey, Kay." He grinned, wrapping me in a hug. I giggled shyly and hugged him back, knowing I was blushing really bad.

"Hi, Ty." I smiled. I noticed that he let his one hand drop to mine and he squeezed my fingers before letting go and opening to door for me. I got in the back, in between Maria and Scar.

"C'mon, Baby Boy." Reid yelled, getting into the truck. "I'm ready to kick Abbot's butt at pool!"

"Baby Boy?" I asked timidly, looking at a now blushing Tyler.

He rubbed the back of his head, looking up at me in the rearview mirror. "The guys call me that 'cuz I'm the youngest…so they thought it'd be funny…" He glared at Reid out of the corner of his eye.

"Baby _Boy_, huh?" Scar grinned evilly and I looked at her, my mouth hanging open, knowing what she was about to say next. "Maria, isn't that funny?"

I turned to Maria to plea for not to agree but it was too late; she smiled at Scar. "Yes, Scar. _Very _funny indeed. Don't you think so…Baby _Girl_?" She raised an eyebrow at me and Reid burst out laughing. I sent a panicked look at Tyler, who was smiling sweetly at me.

"'Cuz you're the youngest?" He asked.

"'Cuz I'm the youngest." I said, smiling back.

_Scarlett_

Well, the love fest inside of the Hummer was choking me and I could not wait to get to Nicky's, find Pogue and enjoy my night with the hot biker boy of Spenser, not sit in a Hummer and watch Maria and Kay get all the fun.

No way. I don't think so.

Rose sent me here and gosh darn it, I was gonna enjoy my time here at Academy Of Rich & Snobby.

_Tyler_

Baby Girl? I smiled to myself and drove into downtown, thinking about the beautiful brunette sitting behind me with the same nickname I had. I

I used to think that nickname was a curse…Not anymore…

_Maria_

Tyler pulled the Hummer up beside Caleb's Mustang and Pogue's Ducati, letting us all out and leading up to the bar. I stuck beside Reid, not wanting to run into anyone from school without my first official "friend" of the in-crowd. Scar's eyes scanned the crowd and they stopped when she found Pogue and Caleb squaring off at foosball.

"Excuse me, children." She smirked before walking off in that direction, tossing her hair as she went. I scoffed softly, rolling my eyes.

"She's a pleasant one, huh?" Reid said, grinning down at me, brushing his mouth with his fingerless gloves.

I nodded. "Yep. Lucky us, huh?"

He laughed a little, shrugging. "Pogue seems to think so." He nodded over in Pogue's direction, who was staring intently at my blonde sister. I rolled my eyes again and followed Reid and Ty over to the pool tables. Ty and Reid racked the balls and they handed Kay and I pool sticks.

"Uh…I don't know how to play pool, Ty." Kay smiled shyly, blushing.

He grinned. "Nah, that's alright. I'll teach you." He walked around the pool table and instructed Kay on how to hold the pool stick, then leaning over her as he helped her make her first shot. She sent a striped one right into a corner pocket and Ty smirked. "Kay's on my team." He threw his arm around her shoulders, making her blush deeper.

Reid laughed once, and then turned his gaze on me. "Care to be my partner, Whitlock?"

I grinned. "You know it, Garwin." I walked up beside him, leaned over the table, lined up my shot, and sunk a solid colored ball in a pocket.

"Yes!" Reid cried, hugging me tightly. "Awesome!" I laughed a little and watched Tyler, lick his lips, lining up his shot, sinking it, followed by the same thing from Reid.

After playing for 45 minutes, Reid and I won finally and we all put the sticks away, walking over to the table where Caleb was seated with Pogue and Scar, who were holding hands. I slid in beside her, next to Reid, who rested his arm across the back of my chair, not that I was complaining. Kay pulled Ty out to the dance floor, leaving the rest of us to watch them dance.

"Awwww! Look at them, Maria!" She fake-sniffled and wiped away an invisible tear. "Our babies have grown up so fast!"

I rolled my eyes with Reid, but Pogue thought it was frickin' hilarious.

Hmmm…Wonder why?

I looked back at Scar and saw the smile slapped off her face. She was glaring towards the entrance and I followed her gaze, choking on the Coke I was swallowing.

Rose.

_**A/N: MWHAHAHAHA! Hate to leave y'all hangin' but I have to, considering I love the reviews I'm getting! I never thought the story would be doing as well as it is and I thank you so much for that!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Ms. Danielle, you don't own any of The Covenant. **_***puts on fake shock face* Wow! Really? Because if I did, I'd be a heck of a lot happier in life! *fake sobs* Thanks for ruining my hopes and dreams!!!**_


	5. Hatred

_**A/N: For the faint of heart, this chapter is a bit of a tear-jerker...so forewarning, ok?**_

_Chapter 5: Hatred_

_Maria_

As soon as I thought her name, her eyes flickered over towards our table and the depths of green fired up with rage. She stormed past the pool tables and bar and Scar and I stood up, prepared to face our sister head on. Reid and Pogue followed our gaze, along with Caleb and saw Rose coming our way. When she reached us, she tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and put her hands on her hips, glaring down at Scar and I with her moss green eyes.

"What exactly do you two think you're doing? Where's Kaylee?" She started throwing off questions without taking a breath in between. "Did I ever say that you could actually _involve_ yourselves with the student body of Spenser?"

Scar crossed her arms and glared at Rose. "We're having, Kay's dancing, and no, you didn't but we never said we couldn't, so you know what? We're going to have fun at Spenser, whether you like it or not, Rose." Scar had this look in her eyes and I knew the only other person who could match the coldness of that look was the girl standing in front of us.

Rose scoffed and turned to look at me. "Well? I leave you in charge and this is what I get? Maybe I should've enrolled myself into Spenser but I thought, 'Hmm. Maybe they could live on their own for a while and I won't have to spoon feed you like a bunch of babies'. But I guess I was wrong."

I could feel the anger fueling inside of me and I was going to snap, in the middle of this crowded bar, with the candidate that could possibly become my boyfriend sitting right behind me. Suddenly, Kay was standing on the other side of me, Tyler pulling the other boys to their feet. "Rose…" I snarled out. "Go to hell." I shoved past her and made a bee-line for the back door, which lead out to a back alley. As soon as the door shut behind me, I twirled and threw a punch into the metal side of the building, letting my Power take over. I power-walked down the steps and heard the door open, expecting to hear Kay or Scar but I twirled to see Reid standing there.

"Who was--?" He choked off and I could feel my face pale.

My eyes were still white from my Power.

_Kaylee _

As soon as Maria was out the door, Reid was right behind her, jogging towards the door that had just slammed shut. I could feel my hands curl into fists and start to shake as I looked at my smirking sister. I felt big hands wrap themselves around my wrists from behind and I looked up to see Tyler's blue eyes. I immediately calmed down and turned back to Rose. "What the h*** is wrong with you?!" I shouted at my sister's smirking face. "As if you care who we associate ourselves with! For maybe once in your frickin' life, you could care about someone other than yourself, Rose. I hate being your sister and I hope you get that through your thick skull." I shoved past her and made my way to the back door, with Ty right behind me. I opened the door to see Reid standing at the top of the steps, frozen. I looked over his shoulder and gasped.

Maria's eyes were completely white from Using.

And Reid had seen it all.

_Scarlett _

I watched Kay and Ty file out the backdoor and I lost it. My hand snapped back and I slapped Rose clear across her face. She gasped along with Pogue and held her cheek in her palm like her frickin' life was over. "You are the biggest witch I have ever met in my entire life! I cannot believe that I'm stuck with you for the rest of my life because of our frickin' families!"

She snorted and took her palm away from her face. I saw, with satisfaction, that she had a red spot on her cheek the size of my hand. Before she could say a word, I raced to that back door with Caleb and Pogue right behind me.

_Maria_

Reid stood on the stairs and stared at me with the weirdest look on his face: a mixture of hurt, anger, betrayal and, last but not least, hate thrown in there. I felt my mouth gaping open and I tried to talk but my words came out choked and gurgled. "Reid, I—" was all I got out before the door opened and Kay stepped out, stopping in her tracks when she saw me, soon followed by Ty, then Scar, Pogue, and Caleb.

And all of them had seen my eyes completely white.

"Maria!" Scar cried, pushing herself past Reid with Kaylee and racing towards me. I closed my eyes, shaking my head, sending my power away. When I opened my eyes, I could feel that they were their normal blue-gray color. Scar grabbed my arm while Kay grabbed my other one, turning back to the guys.

"What the h*** is this?!" Pogue shouted, making Scar cringe. "What's going on here, Reid?!" He turned to the blonde Son, but Reid's eyes were trained on me.

Rose appeared behind the line of boys who stood across from us and she crossed her arms, a look of pure fury on her face. "Maria, what did you screw up now?"

Scar snarled at her and Kay squeezed my arm once, looking from Rose to Tyler with a terrified look in her eyes. She feared exactly what Scar and I were: that the boys would turn against us for what we were.

"Are…" Caleb swallowed looking at the boys then back at us. "Are you girls witches?"

Kay, Scar and I looked at each other, our eyes wide with fear.

"Answer him!" Pogue shouted and Scar jumped like she'd been electrocuted.

I looked at my sisters, then at Rose, and finally at the boys. "Y-yes." I stuttered, my eyes falling on Reid, who looked pained and ticked at the same time.

There was a moment of silence in the alley before Rose's voice cut through the night. "Maria!" She screeched. "_You _just _let _them _know_?!"

I glared up at her and snarled under my breath. "Rose. Shut. _Up_." I looked back at the guys and swallowed all my anger away when I saw the looks of disbelief, anger, and betrayal among them all. Reid stared down at me with a look of pure disgust and I felt a tear slip out as they all turned and walked away, out of our lives forever.

I collapsed on the ground, held my face in hands, and sobbed.

**_A/N: I almost cried while I wrote this, which is a good thing, I guess...Hmm...Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far but it is nowhere near over, ok? So no freaking out!_**

**_Disclaimer: NO, I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT, STOP DEPRESSING ME!!! _**


	6. Pain

_Chapter 6: Pain_

_Maria_

I cried myself to sleep that night, thinking of Reid's face and how he just turned his back on me, walking away. Scar or Kay hadn't spoken a word to me since we left the bar, leaving Rose there alone, letting her find her own way home. And when I woke up, I found that I was alone and that I had overslept or the more probable reason: Kaylee left without me. I groaned, sitting up and looking at the clock. The big red letters read 7:30. Great. I was frickin' late. When I was about to say the h*** with it, I thought about how that would be letting Reid and the others win. That I had screwed up and I was going to mope about it forever. I understood why Kay and Scar probably hated me now: I had ruined whatever chances they had with Tyler and Pogue. So I got my depressed butt out of bed, got dressed and trudged my way to my first period class, which was with Pogue and Caleb. Oh, joy.

I opened the door and the teacher, Mr. Crowley, stopped dead in the middle of his lecture to glare at me as I placed the late note I had whipped up with my Powers two seconds before on his desk, then walking back to my seat, not even glancing in Pogue and Caleb's direction.

I didn't pay attention in any of my classes that day or the rest of the week. I sat alone at lunch, outside underneath one of the trees, trying to relax in the fall air. But with all the pain that had infiltrated my heart, I turned my back on the school and cried every day.

_Reid_

I wasn't gonna look at her. I wasn't gonna look at her. I was _not _going to look at _her_. But, just as I did every day, I glanced in her direction and I saw the mascara running down her face as she cried behind the oak tree outside the cafeteria. Was I upset with her? Yes. Was I ticked off at her for not telling me? Maybe. But did I want to see her cry? H*** no.

So why was I letting her get to me?

_Kaylee _

Tyler hadn't even glanced my way since that night an Nicky's a week ago…and I cried whenever I was alone about it and I hope he knew exactly how much he meant to me before he ran away without giving us a chance to explain ourselves.

We were born with this curse and it wasn't something we could control and just wish away.

If only our lives were that easy.

_Scarlett_

Pogue continued his life as if I never existed and I truthfully didn't care.

That's all I have to say.

_Maria_

I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to confront Reid and explain myself, along with the other guys to get back with Scar and Kay, considering this was my fault, not theirs. So after swimming practice, I waited outside the door until everyone else left, waiting for him to leave. But when I peeked inside the door, I saw Reid standing alone next to the pool, completely changed and everything, but glaring into the water that matched the way his eyes looked when they were angry. I swallowed my sudden fear and pushed the door open, cringing when the loud squeak filled the pool room, echoing off the walls, but Reid remained still, not even blinking. If he looked up, he would be staring directly at me but he continued to stare into the pool and I prayed that he wasn't planning suicide but then I felt like an idiot because the boy had no reason to…

I was about to turn around and run out of there but the voice I longed to hear spoke out.

"I'm not mad at you…" He called, still staring into the water. "And I'm not going to run and tell the entire school that you and your sisters are witches…" Then he finally did look up at me and the vividness of his eyes made my jump a little.

"W-why not?" My voice shook; I was on the verge of tears. "You have every right to, considering I lied to you, hid the biggest part of my life away from you, Reid."

He cringed when I said his name and he backed up a foot away from the pool. "Because I know what it's like…" He looked down at the pool, closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were no longer the cobalt blue I loved.

They were completely black.

_Reid _

I waited for her to cry out. I waited for her to turn and run. But she didn't. She stayed in the same spot, her eyes glued on mine, wide in…fear, I guessed. That was usually the initial reaction. When she didn't say anything, I crossed my arms and stared at her, keeping my Power flowing. "What are you waiting for, Maria? Waiting for me hurt you?" I scoffed and sighed. "I would _never_ hurt you, Maria."

"W-what are you, Reid?" She breathed, her beautiful blue-gray eyes staring intently at me.

I sighed, and then Used to appear directly in front of her. She jumped when I appeared again and I put my hands on both of her arms. "Maria…I'm sorry for running out on you when I had no right to be so frickin' judgmental to you about something I was hiding as well." I looked down at her feet then forced myself to look back into her eyes. "I'm just like you, Maria…" I didn't say or do anything-I just waited for her reaction.

She blinked, looking down, then back up at me. "You're—you're part of the Covenant of Silence?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah…But it's not just me. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler all are, too. We're so similar to you girls that it's scary. I'm pretty sure the only difference is the eye color." I smiled gently, hoping it would help her understand.

She smiled a little when I did and looked up at me. "So…you're not…mad at me anymore?"

I shook my head, brushing back her brown hair from her forehead. "No, baby. I was never mad at you, alright? We were just…surprised, ok? We've always thought that we were the only ones of our kind but…I never realized that the others would be so close…"

Maria sighed, looking down, then smiled again, making my heart squeeze. "Well, in that case…I need you to do two things for me…"

"Sure, Ria. Anything." I took her hands in mine and held them tightly.

"One: I need you to talk to Pogue and Tyler…I'm pretty sure Kay and Scar probably hate me for ruining any chances they had with them…" She dropped her gaze a little and I tilted her head up.

"What's the second thing?" I murmured.

She smiled shyly. "I need you to kiss me."

I laughed a little, smiling, not smirking for once. "Gladly, Whitlock." I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers, enjoying the spark when she kissed me back as our Powers connected.

**_A/N: See?! I told you! No need to worry! All is well and as it should be...at the moment! MWHAHAHAH! DUM DUM DUM!_**

**_Disclaimer: You're really asking me this again? _It has to be done so you won't get sued for copyright, Ms. Danielle. _Ugh! Fine! I don't own The Covenant...but I will. _What was that? _Nothing._**


	7. Healing

_Chapter 7: Healing_

_Maria_

For the first time and almost a week and a half, I was smiling, laughing, and talking with my sisters and the guys again. I was still getting used to the fact that Reid was always holding my hand: in the hall, in class, at lunch. Every waking moment was spent with _him_, blonde warlock, who would randomly Use, even when I told him not to.

After school ended, he walked me back to my dorm and leaned against the doorframe as I unlocked my door. "Baby Boy was wondering if all of you wanted to go to Nicky's tonight." He said, watching me unlock my door with interest.

I nodded. "Hmm…I don't know…" I looked up at him, biting my lip innocently, making him grin. "That depends…Are we going to kick butt at pool?"

Reid chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine for a moment. "Yes, we shall." Then he turned and walked down the hall towards his floor. "I'll pick you up at 5:30!" He called over his shoulder at me and I smiled as I opened my door to see Kay sitting on her bed, eyes glued to her laptop.

"Hey, BG." I smiled, using the abbreviation for "Baby Girl" when I was too lazy to call her by the full name.

"Hey." She smiled, glancing up at me, and then looking back down at her laptop.

"Oh, my day was fine, thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes and plopped on the bed beside her, looking at what she was doing. I saw that she was chatting on Facebook with one Tyler Simms. I smiled mischievously at her and she rolled her eyes. I laughed and went to my own bed, flopping down on my stomach. "So Reid tells me that Ty wants us all to go to Nicky's tonight, take names at pool and all that fun stuff. You in?"

"Duh." Came her response.

I groaned, getting up and going to the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower before we go, k?"

She nodded and clacked away at the keyboard, making me roll my eyes. I shut the door behind me, undressed and let the hot water wash away the stress of my little sister's first major boyfriend.

_No POV_

He watched as the four of them walked happily out of Spenser Academy, toward the youngest boy's black Hummer. His eyes darted in between the two girls and finally settled on the one under the arm of the blonde Son. This was the one was going after, not just because she was beautiful _and _powerful, but the Son she was dating was so close to Ascending and he was also the quickest to Use, wasting the gift he was given and embracing the curse.

Chase smiled wickedly at his younger brothers, plotting his comeback and plot to take them down forever.

_Reid_

Maria was tucked under my arm as we stood beside one of the pool tables, kicking Aaron Abbot's sorry butt. When Maria leaned down, taking her shot and sinking it into a pocket, Aaron and Brody both groaned, slapping down the two twenties we had betted them. "Thanks, gentlemen." I smirked, nodding at them before walking away with Maria to the table where the rest of us sat. Maria slid in beside Scar and I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You want something to eat?"

She smiled softly. "I'll take whatever you'll get, Reid." I kissed her cheek before going over to the bar and ordering a burger and fries from Nicky, the man himself. After he handed me the food I slapped down the money.

"Keep the change, Nicky." I grinned. He nodded, smiling and I walked back to the table, plopping down next to Maria. I rested my arm around her shoulders as she ate a fry I handed her, smiling. I played with a strand of her hair while she ate, watching how she laughed at what Scar was saying about Pogue's bad driving, watching how she blushed whenever she met my eyes.

I looked over at Baby Boy, who was playing foosball with a grinning Kaylee, who was obviously losing but happy about it. Baby Boy slammed the ball into a goal and Kay giggled. "Again, Ty. Until I win."

"Aw, we'll be here all night." Ty grinned mischievously and she smacked his arm as he dropped the ball in again.

"What's the matter, Reid?" Maria's voice pulled me back to her and I smiled, stroking her cheek. "Nothing, baby. Just watching Baby Boy have fun with Baby Girl." I smirked and Maria laughed once. She leaned back and rested her head against my shoulder, letting her eyes close, making me kiss the top of her head. "You tired?"

"A little." She shrugged. "But I really don't feel like going back to the dorms-I heard there was going to be a drug sale on my floor so I plan to steer clear."

I smirked against her hair. "Smart girl." She giggled softly and tucked her head under my chin, twining our fingers together on the hand that was around her shoulders.

I closed my eyes and drowned out everything but the girl I held in my arms, ignoring Caleb when he left and Pogue and Scar when they ditched us young ones.

_Maria_

Reid and Ty walked Kay and I to our room that night, coming in to watch a quick movie with us. I lay on my bed with Reid, resting my head on his chest, drifting in and out of sleep. Kay and Ty were already out, asleep on her bed before we were halfway through _Orphan_. Whenever I was up, I was hiding my face in Reid's chest, feeling him pat my back, comforting me. When the movie ended, I looked up at him, half asleep. "Will you stay tonight?"

He nodded. "Sure thing, Maria." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. "'Night, baby."

_No POV_

"Veronica, it would be so easy to take them now!" Chase laughed crazily, looking down at her.

She shook her head. "We must wait until she Ascends, or I won't get her Power." She gritted her teeth and glared through the window at her beautiful sister in the arms of a Son. "But let's let them play together longer before we rip them apart…"

_**A/N: Evil huh? For those of who are wondering, Rose will be back, sadly so don't get used to the calm for now…**_

_**Disclaimer: NO! STOP TORTURING ME!!!**_


	8. Story Time

_Chapter 8: Story Time_

_Maria_

When I woke up the next morning, Reid and Ty left, kissing Kay and I goodbye. Baby Girl and I got dressed, planning to meet up with Scar then hang out with the guys. After I pulled my thick hair into a ponytail, Kay and I took off down the hallway towards room 213. I knocked on the door and was greeted with a kiss from Reid and a hug from Baby Boy before he went to Kay, kissing her softly.

"What shall we do today, ladies?" Reid looked down at me, then smiling at Kay.

"Um…" I picked at my fingernail, biting my lip. "I actually wanna know more about your history…if that's alright."

Reid met Ty's eyes then looked down at Kay. "You interested, too?"

She nodded a little, twining fingers with Baby Boy. "I think Scar does, too…But sadly, Rose will show up because she's so freakin' annoying so…Sorry you'll have to deal with her."

I groaned, letting my head droop onto Reid's shoulder. "She's gonna be nosy and mess around with you guys." I sighed, looking up at Reid. "Let's just get this over with…"

_Kaylee_

Ty drove us all out into the countryside of Ipswich, towards the original colony property. We passed what looked like rubble and I looked out the window at it. "Ty, what's that?"

He followed my gaze and sighed. "That's the remains of the Putnam barn…It was destroyed in a fire last fall."

"Oh…" I murmured, wandering what Ty was hiding behind that story.

_Maria_

Ty stopped the Hummer in front of an old farmhouse and shut off the truck. "The original colony house…Caleb's family owns it now…" He muttered, getting out with Kaylee. I looked at Reid, wondering why Ty sounded so sour about the house. Reid shrugged, helping me out, then leading me to the front porch of the house.

"Caleb, Pogue, and Scar should already be down there…" He murmured, looking down at me. "You give Rose directions?"

I nodded. "Sadly." I heard a vroom and turned to see the cause of the noise. Sure enough, her Camaro pulled up at that exact moment. "And there she is…"

Rose stepped up on the porch, Using to transport herself up to us. "Hello, children." Her eyes sliced through me and I cringed into Reid's side. "Well, isn't this frickin' spectacular. The Son took you back…"

Reid snarled a bit, watching her with a deadly stare as she walked inside. I squeezed his hand once, then following everyone else inside. Ty led us down a flight of stairs to what look like a basement then he opened a wooden door, which showed another flight of spiraling stairs that led down into the ground. He motioned us all inside and candles lit up with flames as we walked inside. I went down slowly, feeling Reid put his hand on my back to lead me down to where the stairs opened up to a small room with bookshelves around four stool-like rocks, which two were filled with Caleb and Pogue. Scar seated herself on Pogue's lap, his arms around her waist. Reid and Tyler sat down in the other two and I went to stand beside Reid.

"Well…" Caleb his throat, looking around at his brothers, then up at us. "I guess we should start."

"Uh, whatever happened to ladies first?" Rose propped a hand on her hip and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up." Scar muttered, looking back at Caleb. "Go on."

He nodded once and his eyes flashed black, causing me to gasp a little and Reid to pull me down on his lap. A book flew from a bookshelf and landed on the little stone table in the middle of the four seats, flipping open to the first page. "This is the Book of Damnation…It's basically the bible of the way we live…" His eyes went back to their black color, looking around at his brothers. "Inside these pages, it tells the story of how we came to be…and how we ended. Not all of the witches and warlocks were killed off at Salem, as I'm sure you girls are aware of…" He sighed, looking down. "In 1962, the Covenant of Silence was created, with the five remaining families: the Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms, and the Popes…But when the Popes started abusing their Powers, they were banished, vanishing off the face of the earth…

"Then last fall the fifth member of the Covenant returned, seeking our Powers and trying to kill me…He failed and was destroyed…So that's why there's only four of us. But there's something else you should know or you already do, considering how similar you all are to the four of us: when we turn 18, we—"

"Ascend." I finished, watching all the boys look at me in disbelief. "That's how it is for us…" I looked over at my blonde sister and saw how pale she was. "Scar's Ascending tonight, actually…"

Everyone turned to look at her and I saw her swallow nervously. "Scar…is that true?" Pogue asked her softly.

She turned to look at him and bit her lip, quiet for once. "Yeah…it's true. I'm next and I'm scared and I don't know what to do…" I saw the tear slip down her face. "Maria, maybe you should tell them ours…"

Rose scoffed. "I'm the oldest; why shouldn't I?"

"Because no one cares what you have to say." I snapped at her, turning back to the circle. "Our story is very similar to yours but with one tiny detail…at the moment, there's only three families remaining in our story. You see, there were five families in 1692, when Salem was making its own Covenant of Silence. Five different woman from five different families…But when one disappeared and the other was destroyed, the final three kept with the ways of the Book of Healing, our own Book. So there've only been three witches for over 300 years…until 1989, when Kaylee here-" I smiled at her "-came out unexpectedly after Rose, her paternal twin."

"Hoo-rah." Kay muttered, looking down at her feet. "So basically I screwed up everything."

Ty reached for her and pulled her to him, kissing her cheek once. "Baby Girl, you know that's not true." I murmured. "You made the Daughters what they are now; you're the first of your kind: the second member of a single family to possess the Power."

She shrugged and slump against Tyler. "I guess so, Maria."

I smiled softly and looked at the boys again. "So that's how we came to be and all." Reid kissed my shoulder and I shivered, elbowing him lightly to stop distracting me.

Caleb sighed. "So I guess we're done here?"

Rose scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "You dragged me here to tell me stuff I already knew?! I could've stayed at home!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Then go back to Salem; we don't need you here." I glared at her and saw that Scar and Kay were, too.

"Ugh." Rose rolled her eyes. "I might as well, considering you all are worthless." With that, she turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs and outside, zooming away in her car.

I looked at my sisters and they both shook their heads. "Well, let's go…" I stood up and Reid kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about her, k?" He whispered against my cheek and I smiled softly. He led me outside and I stared out the window on the way back to Spenser, thinking about what was up with Rose.

Little did I know, I was soon going to find out.

_**A/N: I hated how I ended this chapter but I got writer's block and didn't want to ruin it by rambling so I'm sorry!!! :( But I hope **_**y**_**ou enjoy it anyways!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't even ask.**_


	9. Reid & Stephen King

_Chapter 9: Reid & Stephen King_

_No POV_

He watched her walk into her dorm room alone, setting down her bag, looking sad. The blonde Son had just left, kissing her goodnight while her roommate went out with the youngest Son, leaving this Daughter alone. He licked his lips, thirsting for her death, which he was sure would come soon. The third Daughter had already Ascended earlier that night, alone with the second oldest Son and he did not want to waste his time on them. Veronica had told him to specifically go after this sister, this Maria. And Chase happily obliged, plotting on taking down the blonde Son in the process, gaining his power.

Chase watched her as she lay down in bed, falling asleep and he almost took her then. But he resisted; he did not want to lose his chance to get to Reid.

_Don't worry, _a voice said in the back of his mind. _You'll get your chance soon enough…_

_Reid_

As soon as I entered my room, I plopped on my bed, getting out my phone to call Baby Boy, but I decided against it; I was going to be nice and let him have his fun with Kay. I licked my lips and stared at my blank TV, thinking about Maria and the events of that night. I had finally learned more about my beautiful sorceress and I wouldn't forget anything she said.

Next thing I knew, Baby Boy was waking me up for school. I groaned and changed into my uniform, trudging down the hallway to Gregory's Literature class. The only thing I looked forward to about it was that I sat down next to Maria and that was what kept me awake in his class. I walked in the door and saw Maria sitting a few rows up, talking to Kay, who sat in between her and Baby Boy. I plopped down in my seat and Maria turned towards me, smiling brightly.

"Hi," She blushed when I grabbed her hand, keeping it in mine under the desk. "How'd you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Alright…You, baby?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. "Um, no, actually…I had like four nightmares in a row…all about the same thing."

I brushed her cheek with my hand. "And what were they about?"

"Spiders." She murmured and my hand froze against her skin, eyes going wide.

Someone was putting a spell on her.

_Maria_

I saw Reid's eyes grow wide with fear when I said what my dream was about. His hand tightened around mine and he looked scared and beyond ticked off at the same time. "R-Reid? What is it?" I asked, turning his face to mine to meet my eye.

"Nothing, baby." He muttered, turning to face the front of the room, his eyes glaring a hole through the chalkboard.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, knowing my voice sounded small.

He must've heard the sadness in it because he immediately turned to me again. "No, you didn't, baby. This isn't your fault, k?"

I nodded, wondering why Reid reacted that way…

"Alright, class. Today we'll be studying Stephen King…Each of you will be picking a certain novel by him and I expect a report in about a month about the novel you chose." Mr. Gregory wrote down the names of several novels: _The Shining, Dreamcatcher, Christine, _& _Cujo_. I perked up in interest, keeping a tight hold of Reid's hand.

"Yeah, _Dreamcatcher _was the s***!" Reid yelled out and everyone burst out laughing, even me trying to hold back a small giggle. I smack his chest slightly and he smiled gently. "I'm not mad at you, baby. This has nothing to do with you, alright?"

I nodded and he kissed my temple, sitting silently with me for the next few minutes. I was about to fall asleep when the door opened and a girl I hadn't seen before walked in. She handed Mr. Gregory a note and he read it silently to himself, then nodding at her. "Welcome to Spenser, Miss Engle." Then he turned to us, gesturing to the new girl. "Everyone, this is Veronica Engle, and she is new to Spenser and I expect you all to treat her well."

Veronica smiled softly and he told her to take the open seat by Caleb, who grinned warmly at her. I noticed by the way he stared at her that there was something that he liked about this new girl.

_Veronica_

I was in and I was even lucky enough to sit next to one of the Sons himself. Chase had told me that this was the oldest, the one he had fought a year ago and tried to get his Power but not succeeding. I looked over my shoulder and saw the other three girls sitting with their Sons, holding hands or leaning against them. The amount of Power in the room was enough to make my head spin but I couldn't take them now; it would go against my plans, the plans I knew would come soon enough.

"Hello. I'm Caleb Danvers." The Son beside me held out a hand and I shook it.

"Veronica," I plastered a smile on my face and tried to look nothing more than an interested teenage girl to him.

Well, if I was going to do this, I might as well have some fun with it…

_Maria_

Reid and I walked outside after classes ended, hand in hand, towards the big oak tree I used to sit next to before we got together. He leaned against the tree, both his arms around my waist, holding me to his chest, pressing his face in my hair. We sat there in silence for several minutes before I sighed and twined our fingers together.

"What's wrong, baby?" Reid murmured into my hair.

"Um…I was wondering…what was up with you in Lit class today?" I bit my, hoping I'd get some kind of answer out of him.

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "I was just thinking of something Caleb yelled at me about…No biggie."

"Oh," I breathed, looking down at my feet. For some reason, I had the sense that Reid was lying.

_Reid_

I hated lying to her. I hated it with a frickin' passion. But I had to do it because I wasn't gonna let her freak out over something that could be nothing. But spiders? That's exactly what Chase-I hated think that a**'s name-did to Sarah while her and Caleb were dating a year ago. But I knew it couldn't be him. Caleb had killed him, throwing him to the burning Putnam barn right after he Ascended.

But then who could be Using the Creation Spell on Maria?

_Maria_

I poked through the poor excuse of a library Spenser had. It killed me-a big, snobby school who's "all about education" and no frickin' good books! It was an insult to a bookworm like me. I pursed my lips when I finally saw that all of the good Stephen King books were gone so I just grabbed _Misery_ and went to check out. But I froze as I turned the corner and saw Caleb sitting at a table with Veronica, the new girl from Lit class. They were studying, or that's at least what it looked like, except for the laughing and obvious flirting. I was about to turn and leave the boy to his fun when he happened to look up and see me.

"Oh, hey, Maria!" He grinned, causing Veronica to turn around and smile at me. "Hey, I want you to meet Veronica. Veronica, this is my good friend, Maria."

"Hi," Veronica and I said together quietly.

"Veronica just moved into town from New York." Caleb's grin got wider-as if that was possible. The flirting in the area was enough to make me retch but it was sorta cute…in a way…

"Awesome." I smiled softly. "I hate to run, but I have to go get cracking on this book." I held up _Misery _and started backing towards the counter. "Caleb, you should ask her to come to Nicky's tonight with the rest of us." I laughed before turning and leaving the oldest Son flirting with the new girl.

_**A/N: So? How was it? You can tell me by pressing the little pretty green button below! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: NOOOOOO!!! I DON'T OWN THE FRICKIN' COVENANT!!! but I so wish I did….**_


	10. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!!!**

**For those faithful readers of mine, I want to sencerly apologize for not writing…I've been super, uber busy lately and I am having Writer's Block Galore but I've got an idea that I'm working on now so hang in there!!!!**

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed!!! I love your reviews because I love that people love my story!!! Also, check out The New Unknown by Lyly Isabell, who is my best friend and the person I base Scarlett off of!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALLL!!! HANG IN THERE FOR ME, PLEASE!!!!**

**-**_**Danielle!!!! :D**_


	11. The Nightmare Before Halloween

_Chapter 10: The Nightmare Before Halloween_

_Maria_

I slipped my dangly earring through my war and adjusted my side pony so that the curls fell over my shoulder, a technique I'd learned from Kay. I adjusted my tank and pulled it over my stonewashed jeans, slipping into my sparkly ballet flats. I was planning to have an awesome time tonight with Reid and forget about the nightmares that haunted me whenever I closed my eyes.

I had taken a nap after school today and within 30 seconds of being out, I was jumping awake, visions of crawling spiders making me shiver. It had made me uneasy ever since, even when Kay had come in a half an hour after I did, I jumped at the click of the door as she closed it.

"Hey…" She whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder as I did my make-up. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I swallowed away my fear, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Baby Girl." I smiled a little. "Thanks."

"Alright…" She murmured, going back into the room, plopping on her bed. A knock on the door made me jump and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine, Kay." I rolled my eyes and went to wrench the door open to find Reid and Baby Boy standing there. "Hi," I smiled brightly at Reid, who leaned down to kiss me once.

"Hi, babe." He smirked, plopping down on my bed. "You ready to go?"

I bit my lip, looking at him. "That depends…Are you, considering you're getting so cozy?"

He laughed once. "Alright, alright." He groaned, standing up and pulling me out the door. "Let's go do this." The four of us walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot towards Tyler's Hummer, which had now been officially the group's "ride", even if Reid, Kay, and I had our own cars (mine and Kay's were just at the farmhouse were our _witchy _older sister lives). I slid into the backseat with Kay while the boys went in the front, Ty driving-for once-and Reid messing with the radio. I leaned back against the seat, staring out on to the damp roads leading away from campus, trying to ignore the crawling spiders that sent goose bumps all over my arms.

"RiRi?" Kay shook my shoulder, using the nickname the girls had given me since we were kids. "You ok?"

I looked at her, nodding, then seeing the worried look on Reid's face. "It's nothing, you guys…Just those stupid nightmares I keep having." I saw Reid and Ty's eyes flash towards each other before Reid looked back at me.

"Aw…" Kay murmured. "Are they bothering you that bad?"

I nodded again, rubbing my now freezing arms. "You know how much I hate spiders, Kay."

"It's ok, Maria." Kay settled back in her seat beside me and I looked out the window, ignoring Reid's worried gaze.

_Reid_

Baby Boy pulled up and I hopped out, grabbing Maria on the way. "Let's do this, guys." Ty opened the door and loud rock music greeted the four of us as we made our way to the usual table in the back, where Pogue and Scar were already sitting. Caleb had that new chick, Veronica, with him and I threw my arm around her shoulder, twining our fingers together with that hand while I glanced around the bar.

"You alright?" Maria's voice pulled me back to her and I nodded, brushing her chin with my fingers. "Yeah, I'm fine…Just thinking…"

"About? Or is it something that's bugging you?" She turned her body completely towards me, ready to be there if I needed to vent. Um, no. Venting to my girlfriend is something I don't do…Maybe Ty but not me.

I didn't want to tell her about how I felt with the whole possibility of her being under the Creation spell so I just shrugged. "Caleb being Caleb…" I muttered. Maria smiled softly, kissing my cheek.

"What is up with you two?" She laughed softly, leaning against my shoulder.

_Later (still Reid)_

I stood across from Chase in the field where Putnam barn had burned almost a year ago, my eyes faded over black from the Power, my hands each holding balls of energy. I quickly glanced to my left, seeing Maria tied up to a tree with Scar and Kay, while my brothers all laid on the ground helpless, practically drained of their own Powers.

"Isn't it too bad that it had to end this way, brother?" Chase spat out at me, sneering at Maria. "Your little _witch _finally drifting out like she and her sisters were meant to over 300 years ago?"

I snarled, throwing one of the balls in my hands at him. But Chase merely flicked his hand, the ball coming back at me. I was thrown back into one of the trees 20 feet away, groaning as I slumped to the ground. Chase laughed darkly then tilted his head to this side as he looked at Maria. Suddenly she appeared in his arms, her eyes closed as she hung limply to his chest. I growled softly as he brushed back the hair of her forehead, smiling darkly at her, hearing her moan my name softly.

"Shush, Maria…" Chase murmured to her, his fingers trailing her lips. "Reid's fine…at the moment, my dear. But…" He snuck a glance at me, grinning evilly. "First things first…Will me your Power, Maria Whitlock."

"No!" I shouted, getting the strength to stand but I fell back against the tree.

"I…Will…You…My…." Maria whispered softly and I could barely hear her.

"Maria, _don't_!" I yelled, watching Chase grin triumphantly.

"Power…" Maria breathed and lightning struck the girl I loved where she stood.

I bolted up in a sitting position, gasping for air and feeling the cold sweat all over my face and bare torso. I looked over and saw Baby Boy asleep in his bed, the clock on the nightstand reading 3:00 am. I sighed softly, trying to get the image of Maria and Chase out of my head. I slumped back down to the pillows and groaned.

I knew then and there that something wasn't right…

Chase was back.

_Maria_

I brushed my hair out till it fell past my shoulders in soft waves as I dressed for school the next morning. I glanced at my phone, seeing the picture of Reid and me, laughing, before I glanced at the small clock on the corner of the screen. October 31st. Halloween. All Hallow's Eve…Tonight, my powers would be in full bloom…

And it was also Reid's 18th birthday…He would be Ascending tonight.

_**A/N: So? How was it? Am I totally evil for making you all wait? I know, I'm mad at myself for not updating but I've been busy…But now it's up and I'm addicted to writing it!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Covenant…**_***Toby Hemingway, Steven Strait, Taylor Kitsch, and Chace Crawford walk by* **_**Omigosh…Stop torturing me**_


	12. Happy Birthday, Reid

_Chapter 11: Happy Birthday, Reid_

_Maria_

As soon as I walked into Lit class, my eyes scanned the room for Reid. I spotted him in between Baby Boy and the empty seat he'd saved for me-something I could never get over, considering the rumors I kept hearing about him. I jumped up the stairs and saw him turn and smile at me. He stood and I threw my arms around his shoulders, kissing him once. "Happy Birthday!"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ah, thanks, baby. But who told you it was my birthday?"

I giggled, sitting down beside Pogo (I will never be able to stop calling him that), setting my bag on the ground. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't know your birthday, Reid?" I jutted out my lower lip at him and shook his head, laughing, plopping down next to me.

I kept droning in and out of class, not paying attention to the lecture until the door opened and a girl walked in, handed the teacher a note, then walked back out. Mr. K. read the letter and looked up at our row. "Mr. Danvers…The provost would like to see you…"

All of us looked at Caleb, who swallowed, standing then walking down the stairs and out the door, meeting our worried gazes before shutting the door behind him.

_What could that be about?_ Scar sent me a thought, which is one of the many sick awesome perks of being a witch.

I shrugged, looking over Pogue's shoulder at her. _No idea…He never does anything that would get him in trouble…That's not Caleb._

_**I know what you mean, babe. **_When Reid's voice entered my head, I snapped around to stare at him. He shrugged, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. _**I swear I just now figured out I could do this…**_

_** Dude? You're here, too? **_Tyler looked over Kay's head at him. _**I thought they were gonna start, I don't know, giggling in their heads or something. **_

Me and Scar's mouths dropped, preparing to suck in air to begin screaming at him. But Kay's little voice poked into the conversation.

_Ty, that wasn't nice…_She smiled up at him innocently from Reid's left.

_**Sorry, Baby Girl…**_He rubbed the back of his neck and Reid let out a loud groan, trying to ignore the flirting.

"Mr. Garwin? Do you have a problem with the assignment?" Mr. K. looked up at Reid over his glasses.

Reid shrugged, his Bad Boy Mode kicking in. "I don't know…If I knew what we were doing, I'd probably not care." A few laughs stifled throughout the class and I rolled my eyes, throwing my elbow into Reid's side.

_Even if it is your birthday, I'm not gonna let you act like a brat. _I sent him.

He smirked, hiding his mouth behind his gloved hand. _**So what do I get from you, baby?**_

_** Okay! I can tell this is when we should step out, guys! **_Tyler shouted in our heads and I felt him and Baby Girl pull out.

_**Amen to that, Baby Boy. **_Pogue's deep voice cut through our heads and I felt him and Scar leave.

I shook my head, sighing. _That's none of your concern at the moment, Reid. _I looked up to see his piercing blue eyes closer than I expected, his bottom lip pushed out a little bit. _No, Reid. I will not cave. _I jumped a little when I felt his hand creep up to the back of my neck, his thumb stroking my skin below my ear. _Good Goddess! I am not telling you, Reid, and that's final! _

He laughed quietly and pulled back, but kept his arm around my shoulder, his thumb rubbing my shoulder. _**Chill, chill! I'm not gonna bug you about it…Actually the guy's were wanting to drag me to Nicky's tonight…Have a guys night out thing…But I told Caleb that I didn't feel like going.**_

_ You should, Reid…They're brothers, after all. Go ahead…Maybe the girls and I'll meet you there…_I smiled up at him but I felt my cell phone vibrate softly in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had a text from Kimmy, my lab partner.

_Party at the Dells!!! Tell everyone you know!!! Especially your extremely cute boyfriend and his buds!!!_ I read the text and Reid laughed once softly.

_**How 'bout I ask the guys if they wanna go to the party instead? **_

_ That'd be great…The girls really like the Dells…_

_**Hmm…I can only wonder why.**_

__I giggled softly as the bell rang and followed Reid out of the classroom.

_Reid_

Maria pressed her lips against mine and she leaned back against the back door of the Hummer. I put my hands on both sides of her head, kissing her back instantly, listening to her hum softly.

Baby Boy coughed once and I groaned, pulling back from Maria. "_What_?" I snarled, turning my head away from Maria's to glare at Ty.

"Um, in case you've forgotten, there's a party at the beach that we were kinda going to…" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the beach that lay behind the thick trees.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be there in a sec…"

_Maria_

As soon as Reid muttered those words to Ty, causing him to turn and walk away with Kay, Reid turned back to me and captured my lips with his. I gasped a little, but kissed him back softly, my arms going around his shoulders. I pulled back gasping for air, my eyes now level with because he was leaning down to reach my lips. "Um…well, that was nice…" I breathed awkwardly.

Reid smirked a little, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Thanks, babe." He put his arm around me and pulled me toward the beach, where loud bonfires were surrounded by teens. I settled closer to his side, letting my head droop against his shoulder. We stopped where the rest of our group was waiting, with Veronica by Caleb's side, smiling up at him in a way that I knew she was falling for Mr. Danvers.

_**Keep it PG-13, Golden Boy…**_Reid thought to Caleb, smirking.

_**You're one to talk, Garwin. **_Caleb retorted, his eyes flickering to me.

I blushed a little and hid my face in Reid's chest, pulling out of the argument that was about to unfold between the two brothers.

"Hey, Garwin!" a voice caused Reid and I to turn and see Aaron Abbot coming our way, his cronies right behind him. Reid groaned and stood protectively in front of me, his arm around the front of my waist. I kept my fingers twined in his so he wouldn't start mauling Aaron as soon as he got within five feet of him.

"Well, well, well…What can I do ya for, Abbot?" Reid smirked, cocking his head to the side, turning to into Bad Boy Reid.

"You can give me back the 50 bucks you cheated me out of in pool last night!" Aaron snarled, getting up in Reid's face.

I squeezed Reid's hand, urging him to not fight. He sighed, pulling me to his side, snaking both of his arms around my waist and resting his head on top of mine. "Now, Aaron…It's not nice to yell at the lady who beat you…"

Aaron's eyes flashed down to me, and then they slowly traveled my body. I resisted the urge to puke and leaned into Reid more. "Last time I checked…She was your partner, Garwin…You made the bet so I'm _telling _you to give me my money back!" Aaron shoved Reid and Reid snarled, pushing me towards Ty and Kay.

"Don't you _ever _shove me again, Abbot." Reid growled, getting back in Aaron's face. "Especially when Maria's there…If she ever gets hurt because of you, I'll kill you!"

I swallowed, fearing that Reid would Use against Aaron. I stepped in between them and put my hands on Reid's chest. "Come on, Reid…Don't do this…" I begged him, pleading with my eyes.

He looked down at me, sighing, and then turning back to Aaron. "You're not getting your money back, Abbot…That's that…"

Aaron snarled and pulled me towards him, gripping my arms so hard I cried out. "Why don't I just forget about the money and I take your girl, Garwin?"

I could've sworn I saw Reid's flash black, then back to sea blue, trying to not Use. Ty put his hand on Reid's shoulder and I tried to wriggle out of Aaron's grasp but he only squeezed my arm tighter. I cried out again and Reid's eyes flashed black, snarling deeply. He threw himself at Aaron, knocking him to the ground and causing him to let me go.

"Reid!" I screamed, grabbing the arm that was pummeling Aaron. I pulled him to his feet with the help of Baby Boy and Kay and I shoved him behind the guys, twirling to face Aaron. I stood on my tiptoes and slapped him as hard as I could, watching his face twist from the force of my hand. "Do _not_ ever lay your slimy hands on me again, Abbot…Or I won't save you from Reid again…" I turned and found Reid walking away, stopping at the shoreline twenty feet away. I sighed and followed him.

"Reid?" I asked timidly.

He jerked his head to glance behind him to see me. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, clasping my hands together, biting my lip. Reid sighed and held out his arms to me. I ran into them and he hugged me tightly, kissing my hair softly.

"Don't Use in public anymore, Reid…" I begged softly, murmuring in his ear. "You could get found out and in serious trouble…I don't want that to happen to you…" I closed my eyes, feeling the pathetic tears well up in my eyes.

Reid pulled my face back, leaning down to make his eyes level with mine. "Never again, baby…" He crushed his lips against mine and I held his face tightly in my hands, kissing back my boyfriend until the sirens of the cops echoed off the trees.

_Reid_

I held Maria against me in the back of Baby Boy's Hummer as he drove to Putnam barn in the rural part of Ipswich. I stroked Maria's hair softly, staring out the window at the rain, and then glancing down at her to see her gray eyes looking up at mine. It was then that I realized what was getting ready to happen to me.

I was going to Ascend in 20 minutes.

When the clock stuck 11:45 pm, I would get hit with lightning and Ascend, gaining my full Powers. I knew Maria was scared for me but I knew she was terrified about how much I Used. She knew how much it aged you the more you Used; she had to figure out the hard way when Caleb told her about his father.

"Reid…" Ty called from the front seat. "We're here."

I swallowed, adjusting my beanie and looking down at Maria. "You ready?"

"That depends…Are you?" She leaned back from my side to look me straight in the eye.

I nodded, taking her chin in my hands. "You don't need to worry 'bout me, baby…Caleb and Pogue have been through this before…" I stroked her cheek with my thumb, kissing her forehead softly.

She sniffled a little and that was when my heart snapped in two pieces. I held her face against my chest, trying to sooth her as she cried softly. "Shh, baby, please." I muttered into her hair, feeling the pain that she was feeling.

"Reid…I'm so scared that you'll Use and Use…" She broke on a sob and hid her face in the crook of my neck.

I realized then that it was time for me to change…

_**A/N: So????????????? How was it? Was the drama good enough?! If not, I don't care!!! I love it!!! But I hope you love it too!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope…**_


	13. Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 12: Calm Before The Storm_

_Chase_

I paced the old abandoned home in the middle of the woods, one of the original cottages of Ipswich. Veronica was supposed to be coming any second and I was getting a little twitchy…Oh, forget that! I was past losing my sanity!

I suddenly threw a Power ball through one of the windows and it shattered just as Veronica walked through the door.

"Goddess, Chase…If you didn't like me, you could've just told me so…" She smirked, propping a hand on her hip.

"When are we going after them?!" I demanded. "Reid's Ascending soon and I _need _his Power, Veronica…" I snarled through my clenched teeth, trying to contain my Power.

"Um, about that…" She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me with gray eyes. "I think we should wait until Maria Ascends…"

"What?!" I snapped. "This goes against everything we had planned, Veronica!"

"Chase, please listen. If we capture Maria...Aw, what the hell? Why not just take all of them, let the boys come…By that time, all of the Sons should have Ascended. Think about it that way, Chase." She walked up to me and slid her arm behind my neck. "You'll get Reid's Power, plus the other threes'. It's like taking candy from a baby…Just in this case, four hormonal teenage boys…" She sneered before pressing my lips to mine and I gave in, letting her control me yet again.

_Maria_

I watched Reid walk away from the car, after he gave me such a passionate kiss that I hung on the Hummer for support, and the other three boys stood 50 away from their brother, ready to do something if anything went wrong…

I bit my lip so hard that I could taste the blood on my tongue and it didn't help me at all. Scar put her arm around me sisterly, trying to comfort me, but nothing would until Reid was safe and by my side again…

_Reid_

I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was as I walked out into that field. I looked over my shoulder at Maria, who was crying next to Scar and Kay, both of them trying to comfort her, which was my job…But I couldn't help but hate myself for being the one to make her cry.

I turned back out towards the remains of Putnam barn and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath to try and calm myself. I glanced down at my watch and saw the time-11:44pm. One minute until I Ascended.

I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut again. _**I love you, Maria. **_I sent to her, knowing it was the first time I ever said it, and hoping it wouldn't be the last.

_Reid…_Maria's voice whispered in my head. _I love you, too…Just don't say it like you're saying goodbye. _

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Never." I murmured, then hearing the chime of my watch as it turns to 11:45.

Lightning struck me where I stood.

_Maria_

As soon as the clock struck 11:45, Reid disappeared in a lightning strike, and I screeched. "_Reid_!" I took off running in his direction, tears streaming at the sounds of his screaming. Scar and Kay practically tackled me and I clawed at the ground, losing all general sense I had.

"Maria! Wait!" Pogue appeared next to Scar, pulling us all to our feet and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, holding me back before I could take off running towards Reid. The lightning strike that had hit him was still there, pulsing Power into Reid, causing him so much pain by the sound of his screams.

I was kicking and screaming to get out off Pogue's arms but I couldn't move. "Maria…I'm so sorry." Scar's voice whispered in my ear before I felt her hand on my head and then everything went black.

_Later_

When I woke up, I was lying in my dorm room, wrapped up in my blankets and waking up from the sleep I was in. Well, it wasn't really sleep, considering Scar Used to knock me out. Goddess, will she ever learn?

I felt a cool pressure against my forehead and my eyes flickered over to see Reid's chin hovering over my eyes as he kissed my head softly. "Reid?" I breathed and he jerked back, his eyes two inches in front of mine before he crushed me to his chest in a bear hug.

"Oh, Jesus, Maria." He muttered into my hair before he held my face in his hands and kissed me so softly I got a little light-headed. "How're you feeling?"

I sat up a little bit, with his help, leaning against his chest as he sat down next to me. "Fine…You?"

I felt his broad shoulders shrug, his arms snaking around my waist, his lips resting against my neck. "I'm alright…Feel like I'm high but I'm alright…" He chuckled a little and kissed my neck once.

"W-what exactly hap-happened?" I stuttered, losing concentration because of his lips.

"Well, after the lightning stopped, first thing I did was look for you…" He shook his head a little bit and brushed his lips against my jawbone. "I saw you in Pogue's arms, completely conked out and Scar tried to explain that she had to 'knock you out before she went suicidal'…" Reid sighed, turning my face towards his. "I'll tell you now…Ascending hurts like a son of a b****."

I giggled a little and rested my head against his shoulder, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're okay, Reid…" I dropped my head against his neck, letting his hand rub my arm, trying to make me feel better.

A soft knock at the door sounded before it opened, revealing Kay and Baby Boy. "Maria! You're up!" Kay almost shoved Reid away so she could hurl herself at me, hugging me tightly. "Omi_gosh_! I've never been so worried in my life!"

I smiled softly. "Well, I'm fine now…Thanks for being there, you guys." I looked up at Ty, nodding at him. "Um, do you mind to remove your girlfriend from my space?" I laughed a little with Kay as she backed up and returned to Tyler's arms.

"Well, c'mon, Maria…Time to get up…" Reid pulled me to my feet, kissing my forehead softly.

"Where are we going?" I noticed how each of them was dressed up a little.

"Duh, babe…We're going to Nicky's." Reid sighed in my ear.

"Oh, of course…You Ascend and I wake up from a coma so let's go to Nicky's to celebrate!" I smiled softly and Reid chuckled.

"Kay, help her get ready." He said, shaking his head at me, and then handing me to Kay. Reid kissed me softly before walking out the door with Ty to go get ready.

I sighed. "Well, looks like things are normal at the moment, huh?" I asked, looking at Kay.

She smiled, nodding, her ponytail bouncing. "Yep! Now, come on, Maria!" She dragged me to the bathroom and I let her fix me up so I could go Nicky's looking like I hadn't been in coma, even though I had.

_**A/N: How was it? I wanted you to feel like tortured by Reid's Ascending and I think I did a good job of that! So please review and I'll be posting Chapter 13 shortly!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: *sighs* No I don't own the Covenant…**_


	14. VERY Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note!**

_First off, I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't written ANY for __Daughters Of Salem!__ But I'm in the middle of another Covenant story and once I finish that one, I'll start continuing the story!_

_Thank you for your patience!_

_-Danielle_

_P.S. So I guess this means that __Daughters Of Salem __will sadly be on hiatus until I find more time and more ideas for the storyline. Sorry to those who've read it and loved it! _


	15. Author's NoteRewrite

_**Hello again :) I've been getting back into the Covenant a lot recently and I've decided that I'm going to rewrite **__**Daughters of Salem**__**. My writing-to me-has changed a lot in the past year so I figured I'd change **__**Daughters of Salem **__**so it doesn't sound like it was written by a 13 year old (like it was). Thank you for the patience and understand :)**_


End file.
